


i'll keep you in my arms tonight

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Perspectives, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss have an interesting relationship, and everyone has a different take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep you in my arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witness Accounts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146566) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



> i own nothing, david fincher and aaron sorkin are geniuses, etcetera.  
> thanks to lindsey - i love you c:  
> enjoy! :)

##### ▻ Mark Zuckerberg.

The first time he meets the Winklevoss twins, he's not exactly in the mood to socialize (not that he  _ever_ is, but even less so now). The simple message of a juvenile note is burning itself into his brain, and even as he folds and creases the piece of notebook paper, he still sees those letters.  _u dick_. It makes his chest ache with a bitter sense of regret and frustration. No matter what anyone else says, Mark Zuckerberg is not a robot, and he feels the same things that everyone else does: embarrassment, humiliation, hurt, anger. He stares down at the piece of paper and tries to make sense of everything, and then he hears a voice.

"Mark?"

His head snaps up and he immediately makes eye contact with two very tall and intimidating gentlemen. At least, one of them looks like a gentleman. The other looks like he should be on a TLC show about fashion sense - not that Mark has any room to talk - and he stands further from Mark, barely speaking while his brother does all the pitching. "Are you Mark Zuckerberg?" the kinder-looking one asks, and Mark watches him uncertainly before answering.  _Yeah._  He doesn't know what they want from him, but he has a sneaking suspicion that he's about to get punched in the face, and at this point, he's not sure he'd even bother defending himself.

"Cameron Winklevoss," the guy says, extending his hand and smiling, and Mark is pretty sure that bullies don't offer a handshake if they're about to deck someone, so he takes it.

"Hi," he says, voice clipped and head still. He looks to the one whose name he doesn't know, and just as he does, his question is answered. Tyler Winklevoss. Great.

They ask him if he's got a minute, and he's still not sure exactly what they want, so he makes an off-handed comment.  _You guys look like you spend some time at the gym._ Maybe if he lets them know that he's onto them, they'll be too ashamed to beat the shit out of him. But Cameron just frowns and shrugs like it's the most obvious thing he's ever heard. "We have to."

"Why?"

Cameron turns to look at Tyler, who moves his head in a way that suggests he's too good to be having this conversation. "We row crew."

Erica's face flashes through his mind and he almost smiles at the ridiculous irony of it all. "Yeah, I've got a minute," he says, and that's enough for them.

Once they're in the bike room of the Porcellian, he meets their business partner whose name he can't understand, and after he manages to tear his eyes away from the plethora of pictures and awards on the wall (how could Erica not understand why he wants to join a final club; these guys are all very obviously successful and important), he focuses on the twins and makes a mental note of how they act with one another. Twins are supposed to be close, of course, and he knows that they're said to have some unspoken mental bond, but these guys are different. Cameron looks at his brother with an odd fondness Mark's never seen in another person before, certainly not in brothers, and while Tyler doesn't strike Mark as a very generous person, he notices that when Cameron speaks, it's like he's the only one in the room. Even after he finishes, Tyler doesn't pull his gaze away until someone else starts talking, and Mark catches onto it from the start.

It feels strange to him. He doesn't think all twins are like this.  


##### ▻ Eduardo Saverin.

He's seen them before. Everyone at Harvard has; they're Olympians, and their pictures are in  _The Crimson_ about once a week for some outstanding feat or another. He doesn't remember their names, but he recognizes their faces as soon as he walks into the conference room, and he gets an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course  _these_ guys propositioned Mark. He briefly thinks that if they'd asked him to help them, he wouldn't have been able to say no, either - although that's probably not why Mark did it. Eduardo doesn't know, can't  _fathom_ why Mark said 'yes' if he had no intention of ever helping them, and that's what stings him the most. Not the money, not the shares, not the jealousy or "it probably was a diversity thing". It's more about the realization that Mark was just an asshole all along.  
  
When he walks through the doors, they both turn to look at him, and they both have hints of smiles on their faces. Cameron's is warm and genuine, like he takes comfort in just having Eduardo there, but Tyler's is darker and more selfish. He's happy that there's someone else on their side, but he doesn't give a shit about Eduardo.  
  
He doubts that either of them do, but at least Cameron's being a gentleman about it.  
  
An hour or so later, he's trying very hard to focus on what the Winklevosses' lawyer is saying, but he can see them past Gage - watching him, waiting for him to make the right move. He's just another pawn in their crusade to get what they want, he knows that, and he'd love to help them, but something tugs at his heart and he just can't. He can't betray Mark like that, because no matter what comes between them or what Mark decides to do, they were best friends first. Before Christy and Alice, before Facebook, and even before Erica. He can't just leave that behind. "Were you aware that while Mr. Zuckerberg was building The Facebook, he was also communicating with the plaintiffs?"  
  
He shifts a little in his seat, a newfound fire in his eyes. "Not at the time I wasn't, but..." And then he makes the mistake of looking at Mark, and forgets it all. "It really didn't have much to do with the Winklevosses' dating site."  
  
Tyler immediately leans forward and starts defending himself and his brother: "How - how would you know? You weren't even there!" And as Gage holds up his hand to silence his client, Eduardo sees Cameron watching his brother, and he feels even more terrified than he did before. There's something about the glances those boys share that makes him feel like he's not safe at all.  


##### ▻ Divya Narendra.

He wakes up most mornings, rolls out of bed, and goes in to wake up the twins (because he's their fucking  _mother_ , apparently). Sometimes, he has to wake them up separately, and other times, they make it easy for him by sleeping in the same bed. Those are times when he kind of wishes he had a brother, and kind of wishes his girlfriend wasn't such a dumbass, and kind of wishes that he could just crawl in between them and become a part of whatever it is they have.  
  
But they're brothers, and they love each other more than anyone else ever could, and he can never be a part of that.  
  
For the most part, he just reads on the couch or does homework in his room. He tries to ignore the sounds of the television because _it_ doesn't bother him, but knowing that Tyler and Cameron are a centimeter apart and probably touching each other in some capacity definitely does. He's jealous, but it's an inexplicable jealousy, and he's not sure who he'd explain it to, even if he could. He wants to be a part of their relationship, but he wants to be independent, and they're anything but. He moves with them and they're all a single entity, owning the Harvard halls like they were made for this - but then they get home, back to the dorm, and Tyler curls up against Cameron's chest, a strong arm wrapped around his side, and Divya feels more alone than he thinks should be possible.  
  
When the Mark Zuckerberg fiasco happens, he becomes a bigger part of the group. After all, Harvard Connection is one-third his, and if they're going to get through this, they're going to do it together. They research, they consult, they argue, but most of all, they  _stay together_.  
  
After the case is decided, they fall apart again and split back into their halves: Tyler-and-Cameron, and Divya. The three of them get a house together in Boston, and Divya wakes them up some mornings, and he tries to ignore the ache in his chest.  


##### ▻ Erica Albright.

She doesn't have to meet them to know that she likes them.  
  
They seem like assholes from what she's read, and she doesn't think they  _really_ invented Facebook, but they screwed Mark out of a lot of money, and he's an asshole, so he deserves it. She doesn't mean to be petty, but he treated her like shit, and she's nothing if not excellent at holding a grudge. The Winklevoss twins seem like greedy, spoiled brats, but they made Mark sixty-five-million dollars poorer. She can't exactly argue with that.  
  
Besides, she has always liked guys who row crew.  


##### ▻ Larry Summers.

"I've got students in my office now. Students.  _Undergrads._ " He listens to the question on the other end of the line and watches as the twins stand in front of him, obviously buzzed with nerves and excitement at the possibility of getting what they want. "I don't know. From the looks of it, they want to sell me a Brooks Brothers franchise." Katherine says she'll talk to him later and he hangs up, looking down at his desk and gathering up a few papers. "Good morning," he says, and when one of them replies with a hearty 'Good morning, sir,' he instantly regrets letting them through his door. He wonders if they really think that tattling on Mark Zuckerberg is going to get them anywhere (this is Harvard, not the third grade), but that is apparently  _exactly_ what they think.  
  
At least, that's what one of them seems to think. The other one - and he doesn't know who's who, because he simply doesn't care - is fuming from the minute he walks through the door. What he's so angry about, Larry has absolutely no idea, but he's not interested in wiping these kids' tears away and patching things up for them. That's not his job.  
  
His first impression of Mr. and Mr. Winklevoss is that they probably don't deserve an ounce of what they have. He's familiar with their father (isn't everyone?), but his success doesn't entitle them to anything. They can dress well, they can row, they can read a Harvard student handbook - and that's great, but it doesn't make them special. They're not special. Maybe in small-town Connecticut, they'd be extraordinary, but Harvard is full of extraordinary people.  
  
"You can take the Harvard student handbook and shove it up your--"  
  
" _Ty_."  
  
Larry Summers is suddenly glad that he doesn't make a habit out of meeting with students.  


##### ▻ Cameron Winklevoss.

Tyler's temper far surpasses his own, and Cameron's sense of right and wrong is a little more balanced than his brother's, but they need each other. Cameron sometimes has trouble finding himself within the tangled mess of expectations and standards, but Tyler knows the difference between who they are and who other people want them to be. He knows that they are  _people_ , not objects, and he's always there to remind Cameron of that because he needs Cameron, too.  
  
Cameron likes to read, and sometimes he lays across Tyler's lap with a book in his own, and he feels completely safe and at peace with the world. He's vulnerable on the water, he's vulnerable in the dining hall, he's vulnerable in class, and he's even vulnerable when he's asleep - but being with Tyler takes all of that away.   
  
People will always mistake them for one another, but Tyler knows the difference, and that's enough.  


##### ▻ Tyler Winklevoss.

He wants Cameron. Always, everywhere, for the rest of his life, he wants Cameron.  
  
He says things he doesn't mean and does things he shouldn't, and words fall out of his mouth without a second thought. He offends people, he ignores people, and he puts himself before (almost) everyone else. His morals fade with each disappointment he suffers, and he lets his gut instinct triumph over his better judgment.  
  
Tyler fumbles and falls, but Cameron is always there to catch him.  
  
If he never sees his parents or Divya ever again, it'll be okay, because he wants Cameron. He  _needs_ Cameron.  
  
He doesn't trust people and he doesn't let his guard down, but Cameron's arms wrapped around him makes him think that nothing will ever be wrong again.


End file.
